South Park MMVII - MMIX
by aznmuscles
Summary: Rated M for language maybe sexual activity in later chapters and violence. first fanfic. It's almost the end of summer break and the boys and girls are now entering middle school.
1. Prologue

**Life in Middle School**

**Let me clear things up**

**The students from South Park are entering middle school**

**I borrow most of the pairing ideas from story called "The Girls Gone Wild" by Archangel RG91 and might add some OC (no gay pairings because I'm not a fan of it), not copying.**

**If you don't like the pairing and complain about it to me then don't read this story then**

**Kyle Broflovski is not a nerd; I don't know why some people think that, he is a very good athlete like the wikia said**

**Stan Marsh doesn't throw up while talking to Wendy anymore **

**Kenny's father (Stuart) got a job as a construction worker which means Kenny is not the poorest kid in school anymore but Eric Cartman**

**After many attempts of exterminating the Jews, assault (mostly to Kyle), smuggling, Theft, enforcing hate crimes (mostly Jewish), Blackmailing, Shoplifting, and terrorism; Eric Cartman become an a social outcast and got kicked out of the group by the boys and now the boys are down from four to three.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The year is 2007 and it takes place in a small, stereotypical mountain town of Colorado call South Park. South Park appeared to be a fairly normal and relaxed city in the past but there has been many bizarre and paranormal happenings in the past. The town is now listed as one of the most dangerous towns in the United States due to these past paranormal happenings.

Summer break is about to end for the boys (Stan, Kenny, and Kyle). Kyle is coming back to South Park from New Jersey with his family. After hearing about Kyle returning to South Park soon, the parents planned a welcome back party for the Broflovski family. Stan and Kenny have been keeping contract with Kyle during the summer, talking about getting ready for football season, what they been doing during the summer, and the new Terrance and Phillip movie. Stan and Kenny are very excited about Kyle coming back to South Park; they plan to give him a surprise gift during the welcome back party. Eric Cartman who is still the school's fat ass, is unhappy of Kyle coming back to South Park due to Kyle been a Jew and Jersey. Cartman plans to fight Kyle at the party trying to impress everyone, mostly Stan and Kenny to hoping to get back in with the group and replace Kyle.

Stan Marsh is getting for football season with his 'used to be poor' friend Kenny. They been going to the gym to lift 5 days a week being supervised by Randy Marsh(Stan's Dad), trained in boxing by Jimbo Kern, and go to the football field being coached by Randy Marsh having Stan to throw some passes to help Kenny improve his route running, release, and catching ability, they were sometimes forced to go to the library to study the whole summer for 1 and half hours a day by their mothers.


	2. Chapter 1 : Buying a Gift for a Friend

**Chapter 1: Buying a Gift for a Friend**

**[Stan's House, 8:30 a.m.]**

Now 12 years old and standing 5 foot 6½ inches tall with a lean athletic quarterback build for a 6th grader. The blue-eyed 12-year-old with a clean-cut black hair has grown into a handsome young teen. He replaced his red poof – ball hat with a Denver Broncos cap, replaced the brown shirt with a Champ Bailey jersey with a black long sleeve under armour shirt underneath, and now wears a black denim jean with Black Converse all-star high tops.

Over the last two years, Stan's personality changed not too much, he just became more confident and all rounded personality. He's still best friends with Kyle and Kenny, leader of the group of three, and in an on and off relationship with his ex-girlfriend Wendy Testaburger. His social life has so far been fun to good, made new friends during the summer and gets invited to parties (no alcohol, drugs or sex). In his free time he's either playing Xbox with Kenny and sometime with Kyle(online), surf the web, throw passes to Kenny, have a group call Skype with Kyle and Kenny, shoot basketballs with Kenny and friends.

Stan quit his job as a paper delivery boy because he's tired of waking up at 5:30 in the morning 5 days a week. What's on his mind now is to prepare for football season and focus on improving his chemistry with Kenny and Kyle when he comes back from New Jersey. Stan always has been good with school work except History which he's the top of the class and the top athlete in his grade in the state of Colorado.

Stan is now awake from his sleep and is now headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After Stan finish taking a shower, he went back to his room and got dressed to his training clothes to workout with Kenny and his dad, being trained in boxing by Jimbo, and getting coached in football by his dad later in the day. Stan went down to the kitchen table eating with his parents.

"So dad, what are we doing today?" Stan asked Randy.

"We're doing chest, shoulders, and arms at the gym, then we are going to Jimbo's to work on your technique and quickness for boxing, then you're going to the football field to do some quarterback drills, condition a little, and throw some passes to Kenny, and finally you and I are going to the mall today son" replied Randy with a happy smile.

"Ok, I'll call Kenny up to get ready but why are we going to the mall dad?" asked Stan with an annoyed look on his face and wondering why his father is smiling.

Randy's smile turned from happy to annoyance. "Stanley, are you not friends with Kyle anymore?" asked Randy with a serious look.

"I'm still best friends with Kyle, why?" Stan asked

"The Broflovskis' are coming back tomorrow Stan and we're going to the mall to buy them something like a gift or present for coming back; and we're hosting the 'Welcome Back' party in our house. Have you thought of a gift for Kyle?" Randy asked calmly.

Stan looked confused for a bit then it clicked. "Oh Shit!" said Stan with a worried look.

"STAN MARSH!" yelled both Randy and Sharon.

"Sorry, I just remember about Kyle coming back and I forgot to think of a surprise gift for him." Said Stan, finished eating his breakfast

"That's ok Stanley, call Kenny if he wants to train and make sure he knows about Kyle coming back tomorrow." said Randy.

"Ok!" shouted Stan as he rushes upstairs to get his cell phone to call Kenny.

* * *

**[Kenny's House, 9:00 a.m]**

Kenny is no longer the poorest kid in town, the 12-year-old blonde now standing at 5 feet 7¾ inches tall. He has grown into a good-looking boy with a lean athletic build. What changed in Kenny is way he dresses; his hoodie got replaced with a grey shirt that says "The Dream Team" in the middle with sleeves cut off, black and white short with Nike sign, and Jordan's covering his feet.

Kenny's life is still far from been perfect even with his dad got a job and moved them to a bigger house, his mom starting to cook for the family, and even dates Lola who is considered one of the most popular girls in his grade. Like Stan, Kenny is also getting ready for football to build up their chemistry and improving his catching ability as a wide receiver and maybe safety on defense. Kenny is average on school work but he often asks Kyle to tutor him. He does boxing with Stan and also been coached by Randy in the weight room and on the football field.

Kenny's social life is perfect. He's been listed as the hottest boy in South Park by the girls. Though Kenny has a girlfriend, some girls try seduce him away from Lola but backfires due to Kenny's parents always tell him that cheating on a girl is a deadly sin and he goes for personality. Kenny became high with his morals of Christianity/Catholic. In his free time, Kenny plays Xbox with Stan and Kyle (online), goes on Facebook to message Lola, hang out with friends, shoot basketballs with Stan, and Skype with Stan and Kyle or just Lola.

Kenny was finishing up his breakfast and begins to go to his room to turn on the computer to chat with Lola until he hears someone is calling his phone, hoping that will be Lola but when he looked at his phone, it was Stan.

Kenny answered, "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Dude, are you ready to go to the gym with my dad and I?" asked Stan through the phone.

"Yeah man, I'll be out in like five minutes" said Kenny.

"And you know Kyle is coming back tomorrow from Jersey right?" asked Stan.

Kenny just stays silent until he realized that he forgot to buy a gift for him while his parents went to the mall last week. "Fuck! I totally forgot all about that, I didn't buy a gift for him last week."

"That's ok; I'll ask my dad if you could tag along after training, we're going to the mall after" said Stan.

"Alright man, I'll see you outside" Kenny said then hangs up.

**5 minutes later**

"RING, RING, RING"

"Yo, you here?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah come out" said Stan.

Kenny went out of the door with his training clothes and got in the car and sit in the back.

"So what we doing today?" asked Kenny.

"We're doing chest, shoulders, and arms, then we go to Jimbo's for technique and quickness, and then we go to the football field to do some drills and I throw passes to you" said Stan.

"Alright" said Kenny

**4 hours later **

"Alright boys, we're going to the mall now and pick something for Kyle and his family ok boys?" said Randy.

"What you getting dad?" asked Stan.

"I'm going to grab five cases of beer for the party and give Gerald (Kyle's father) a very expensive fishing rod, you know he loves to fish, he even fish with your dad, Kenny" said Randy.

When they got to the mall Randy went somewhere leaving the boys by themselves looking for a perfect gift for Kyle until they see someone they never expected to see.

"Hey Guys!" called the fat boy who dresses with a blue hat and a red sweater and red pants.

"Cartman!" cried Stan and Kenny surprisingly wondering why is he at the mall.

"Yeah that's me bitches" said Cartman.

Cartman hasn't change a bit, he still wears the same clothes as he did in elementary school, his personality has change a bit but he's still a racist bastard we knew back in elementary school, and he even got fatter than he was last year. After Cartman got kicked out of the group, his hatred towards Kyle grew. The reason Cartman is at the mall because his mom took him to the mall and forces him to buy a gift for Kyle.

"What the fuck are you doing here fatass?!" asked Stan harshly.

"I'm buying a gift for Kyle and DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FUCKING BITCHY PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled Cartman catching everyone's attention on him and security guards walked up to him and grab him to escort him out of the mall.

"HEYYY! Let me Back IN YOU STUPID FUCKING COP!" Yelled Cartman hoping to get the security guard's attention but didn't. He kept trying to get the security guard's attention until he's out of breath and his mother took him home.

**Back to Stan and Kenny**

"Hey I think I found a gift for Kyle" said Kenny holding out a Carmelo Anthony's jersey knowing how much Kyle loves the Denver Nuggets.

"I think I found a gift too" said Stan holding out the new Nike Hyperdunks for Kyle to get ready for basketball since Kyle is the best basketball player in the whole grade.

"Alright what now?" asked Kenny wondering what to do next.

Stan looked at him annoyed and said, "We buy them of course."

"Oh, ok" said Kenny.

**15 minutes later**

"Alright boys let's go!" Randy called Stan and Kenny.

Stan, Kenny, and Randy walked towards the car with their gifts.

"What did you boys get for Kyle?" Randy asked

"We got Kyle a Denver Nugget jersey and new Nike Hyperdunk shoes" said Stan

"Why a jersey and a shoe?" asked Randy with a confused look

"Because Kyle loves the Denver Nuggets and he is the best basketball player in our grade so we decide to help him get ready for basketball season." Said Kenny

"Oh, so Kyle is a big basketball fan, huh? Asked Randy

"Of Course!" said the two boys


	3. Chap 2 : Chat bet FriendsDate bet Lover

Some of you that read my 1st Chapter might be thinking "Where's Kyle?" well it was 2:15 in the morning and I was going to introduce him at the end of the chapter but parents are kinda strict when it comes to staying up late

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chat between Friends and a Date between Lovers**

**[Kyle's House in Jersey, 4:30 p.m.]**

Now 12 years old and standing 5 feet 6 inches, Kyle gas grown into a handsome, good-looking young teen with athletic tone muscular build. What changed about the 12-year-old green eye auburn Jersey Jew is the way he dress, his green ushanka is now replaced by Denver Nugget's cap, the orange jacket is now replaced by Denver Broncos letterman jacket, the green pants now replaced with navy skinny jeans, and now wears red Vans shoes. No longer with a Jewfro, Kyle was taken to the barber shop by his parents and got a crew cut.

Over two years, Kyle's personality has changed a bit; he conquered his fear of talking to girls and became more confident. He's super best friends with Stan and Kenny and remains the brains of the group. His social life has been great, he met a lot of people at the beach, went to some parties with his dad, workout at the gym with his whole family (Ike is not lifting, in the state I live in you need to be at least 11 years or older to start lifting weights), he doesn't kick Ike anymore, and he had a girlfriend which only lasted for a week due to the girl's bitchiness and Kyle learned that she's only going out with him because of his family's prosperity which rivals with Token's family. In his free time, Kyle plays the Xbox with Kenny and Stan online, shoot some basketballs, surfing on the beach, goes on Facebook, hang out with friends, and catch some football with his dad, and have a group Skype chat with Stan and Kenny.

Kyle remains high in his morals, his whole family just converted to Christianity due too many traditions to follow in Judaism. He takes Mixed Martial Arts(mostly Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu) at New Jersey Personal Training (not fake, look it up) with his dad, Ike, and Uncle Joe who's the owner of the gym(not real, just made it up). Kyle is still the top of all of his classes except for history which Stan conquers. Just like Stan and Kenny, Kyle is getting ready for football as a tightend on offense and linebacker on defense.

Not surprisingly, Kyle's relationship with Cartman has not improved over two years but gotten worse. There was an incident that Cartman who was dress up as Hitler try to rally people to kill all the Jews in the United States which results Kyle, Stan, and Kenny kick Cartman out of the group and jumped on him at Stark Pond then had Cartman float on water naked. Kyle even breaks everything in Cartman's room when he's not home due to Cartman shitting in his bed and torturing Ike which results putting Ike in the hospital for a whole week. No matter how much he hates Cartman, Cartman never stop trying to torture him.

Kyle just got back from the MMA gym with his dad, Uncle Joe, and Ike, is now playing madden 07 against Stan, he's playing as the New York Giant and Stan as the Denver Broncos while talking to Stan and Kenny on Xbox group chat. The game against Stan ended a 29 – 27 loss due to the blocked field goal at the 23 yard line.

"Goddammit dude, how come every time we play madden against each other, you always beat me in a close game?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know dude. I play this game 4 times a week during summer. Are you happy that you're coming back tomorrow?" asked Stan

"Yeah dude, I can't wait to come back to South Park" said Kyle.

Kenny hasn't said a word during the group chat and Kyle decides to ask him a question. "Hey Kenny, what's up? You haven't said a word at all, something bothering you?"

"Nah I going to get off now, I just realized that I have a date with Lola in like an hour. Peace guys!" said Kenny.

"Bye Kenny!" cried the two boys.

* * *

**[Kenny's House, 5:15 p.m.]**

"Hey Dad, can you drop me off at Casa Bonita for my date?" Kenny asked his dad.

"Sure Kenny but don't you think you should wear something nice like a dress shirt and maybe some jeans or dress pants instead of a sleeveless shirt and shorts?" Stuart asked his son seriously.

"It fine dad, she won't mind" said Kenny

Stuart looks at Kenny like he going to suggest him to change but realizes that Kenny's date is in 10 minutes.

"Okay Kenny, let's get in the car" said Stuart as they get in Stuart's 2006 Chevy Cruze

As Kenny was dropped off at Casa Bonita, Stuart gives Kenny a serious look.

"Remember Son, always think before you do something unlike last time when Lola's parents called and told me that you got too drunk and try to have sex with her while I have to pick you up from the police station."

"Don't worry dad, I won't."

Early this summer, Kenny and Lola were on a date and Kenny was trying to have sex with Lola, he ended up getting arrested for underage drinking and rape, luckily the charges dropped because there was lack of prove about the rape part and Stuart had to pick him up from the police station.

After a serious conversation, Stuart drove off and Kenny looking for his girlfriend until someone called his name.

"Kenny!" cried Lola who's wearing an off shoulder stretch satin sheath dress

"Hey, what's up?" Kenny asked nervously realizing that he should have taken his father's advice of changing to a dress shirt and jeans

"Nothing much, I was going to call you earlier this morning but realized you might be training with Stan for football" said Lola

"Yeah I was then I went to the mall with Stan after training" said Kenny

"Why did you go to the mall?" asked Lola, hoping he brought something for their date

"Kyle is coming back tomorrow and I forgot to buy him a gift last week" said Kenny

Lola kinda disappointed that Kenny didn't buy something for her and got excited that Kyle is coming back to South Park.

"It's nice that you bought Kyle something but what about me?" asked Lola giving Kenny the puppy eyes

Kenny laughed and said "I'm planning give you the most romantic date of your life." After saying these words to Lola, he sneaks his arms around his waist. Lola let out a slight coo, almost sound like a purr, and been escorted to a table. When they got to the table a waiter approach to them wondering what they want to eat.

"What can I get for you two?" asked the waiter

Kenny ordered some tacos and a burrito and Lola order a salad. During their dinner date, they start talking about what they do over the summer and how will they get ready for school until Lola pull out her phone.

"Who you texting?" asked Kenny hoping that her parent are not coming to pick her up yet and realized that it's now 6:55 pm.

"Oh, I'm texting all the girls including Bebe Stevens that Kyle is coming back to South Park tomorrow" Lola said with a happy look.

Kenny however confused why Lola needs to text all the girls that Kyle is coming back so he asked "Why were you telling everyone that Kyle is coming back?"

"Because dummy, it obvious that Bebe has a huge crush on Kyle and what's so obvious about it was that all Bebe does during 3rd through 5th grade was to stare at Kyle' ass" said Lola

Kenny laughs at the response and said "You know that Kyle likes Bebe since 4th grade but he was too much of a pussy to ask her out back then!" Lola giggled at his response and Kenny pressed his lips against her's with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**[Wendy's House, 7:00 pm]**

Wendy and Bebe were hanging out in Wendy's bedroom, talking about what they want to do before Bebe's cheerleading preseason practice starts.

What change about Wendy is her height and how she dress, now standing 5 feet 5 inches tall with a slender petite body. Now 12 years old, she no longer wears her hat, replace her coat with a purple tee-shirt, blue skinny jean, and blue sneakers.

Her personality hasn't changed much. She's best friends with Bebe and still in an on and off relationship with Stan. Her social life is great; she gets invited to parties and hangs out with the girls. In her free time, she reads some books, hang out with friends, Skype group call with the girls, or go for a jog in the neighborhood or the park. She's considered the smartest student in the school in front of Kyle.

Bebe is now 12 years old, standing 5 feet 5½ inches tall with a perfect slender hourglass body. She now wears a pink tank top with skinny jean (just like Wendy), and wear high heels.

Her personality changed a little. She is best friends with Wendy. Her social life is good; go to parties with Wendy, hang out with the girls, and she's considered a whore to some people due to her relationship with Clyde which lasted for 3 days after Clyde found out she's only dating him for shoes. She is great with school work and was the head cheerleader in South Park elementary. She still obsesses with Kyle's ass but that's not the only reason that she likes him; she likes Kyle because he was smart, funny, considerate, great in writing poetry, and most likely known to find most logical solutions to mostly every problem. In her free time, she goes shopping, go for a jog around the neighborhood, hang out with Wendy and the girls, Skype group call with Wendy and the girls, and painting.

Wendy and Bebe look at the phones and saw that Lola texted them about Kyle coming back which made Bebe squeal. "Oh MY GOD, MY KYLE IS COMING BACK TOMORROW!"

"I know and he's not yours yet, you two never interact during the summer" said Wendy with an annoying look

"He will be mine soon and the reason we never interact with each other is because I don't know his phone number, his Skype, and he was in Jersey" Bebe smile went from happy to sad, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying Bebe?" Wendy asked with concern

"It's just Kyle never try to talk to me during school and I was too shy to walk up to him and tell him how I feel towards him. I'm scared that he might not love me back. It's like he doesn't even notice me every time I was near him. I just wish he come up to me and tell me that he loves me or at least I have courage to walk up to him myself and tell him how I feel towards him" said Bebe while crying

"Well, you could just talk to him tomorrow; remember that all the parents are throwing a party at the Marsh's? Wendy asked Bebe who stopped crying and nodded her head. "Maybe you get him a gift to prove to him that you like him" said Wendy

"You sure? I mean the only interest I know about him is that he loves to play basketball and I can't just get him a basketball because I heard that Kenny and Stan got him a basketball jersey and new basketball shoes" said Bebe with a worried look

"You could give Kyle a surf board and maybe write a card for him saying that you love him, Stan told me that Kyle spends most of his time at the beach surfing." Said Wendy giving Bebe some advice

Bebe looked down and said "I could get him a surf board but what can I say in a card?"

"Write a love poem, you know that he's great with poetry so why not write a love poem?" suggested Wendy

Bebe sad face turned to a happy face "Thanks for the advice Wendy, I'm going to make sure it sound romantic"

"Just don't make it too awkward and you should be good" suggest Wendy


	4. Chap 3 : Welcome Back

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back**

**[New Jersey Airport, 10:32 a.m., Thursday]**

Kyle, Ike, and their parents are waiting for their plane to arrive for pick up and Ike became bored and starting to have a little chat with Kyle.

Ike is now 7 years old, still a little boy and get to skip 2nd grade and develop an athletic tone body (from doing MMA with Kyle, his dad, and Uncle Joe). What changed about him was he now wears a New York Rangers jersey, navy jeans, and Jordans.

Ike spend most of his time at the beach with his brother and the gym with Kyle and his father to get ready for Ice Hockey and in case Cartman try to bully him again like last time he put Ike in the hospital for a week.

* * *

**FlashBack**

It was 9:55 am during school and it was the last day of school. At the playground, Ike and his friends were on the sandbox playing. Cartman went up to them and grabbed Ike by the collar of his shirt and drag him outside of school property hoping nobody is following them.

"What's up Kyle's little brother?" asked Cartman while punching Ike in the face which results Ike crying for help.

"No one could hear you Jewish Canadian! So SHUT YOUR FUCKING CRYING MOUTH UP!" yelled Cartman giving Ike a bloody nose and some bruise on his face, arm, and upper body.

After 15 minutes of torturing Ike, Cartman walked to Kyle's house and dropped Ike at the front door and ring the doorbell 5 times then hide in the nearby bush.

Shelia came out of the door and screamed. "What happened to my little Ike? Who did this to you?" Shelia screamed but Ike is too unconscious to speak which results Shelia calling Gerald back home and called the school demanding what happened to Ike.

The school found out about Ike and called the students to announce that Ike was beat up badly and sent home by an unknown suspect. Kyle, shocked at the news and determined to find out who was responsible and found that Cartman was gone missing too.

Kyle then rush to the hospital and found Ike lying in bed with his father was with a sad look and mother crying in his dad's shoulders. The doctor say that Ike's condition is critical and say he suffered some bruise, internal bleedings, and a bloody nose.

A week after, Ike woke up and being asked by Kyle who did it to him.

"All I remembered was Eric Cartman kidnapped me and tortured me for 15 minutes" cried Ike.

Kyle was shocked and enraged of what he heard and decides to visit Cartman's house to destroy everything in his room including his Xbox 360 before they leave for Jersey.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Hey Kyle, what are you doing to do when we get back to South Park? Ike asked his older brother

"I don't know Ike, might just hang out with Stan and Kenny" said Kyle

"Oh ok, but what about getting a girlfriend? Ike asked Kyle in results Kyle giving Ike a serious look.

"I don't know Ike; if I am looking for a girlfriend then I have to find the right girl unlike Brooke who is apparently dating me because of our family's wealth" said Kyle, Shelia and Gerald overheard the conversation

"What about that Bebe girl Kyle? She's a very nice girl and what I recall, she had a huge crush on you since 3rd grade" Gerald said

Kyle who got caught off guard of that statement blushed furiously red like a tomato; he tries to find an argument against the statement but was interrupt by his mother.

"Don't try to lie to us Kyle, we know that you like Bebe, it says on your face" Shelia said and giggled after Kyle blushed even more

"Alright, I admit it, I like her but what does she like about me? The only thing I know that she like about me is my ass" said Kyle

'Oh shit, I forgot that I'm not talking to Stan and Kenny' thought Kyle fearing that his mother will bitch at him

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she likes you other than your ass" said Shelia

Kyle give his mother a confusing look 'Ok, that was weird, last time I cussed in front of my mom, she usually bitch at me and now that she says dirty words too? That's awesome but weird'

45 minutes later, the plane arrived and they were aboard and Gerald give Ike and Kyle a serious look and said "Remember boys, this is a 1½ hour flight back to South Park and don't panic when your ears hurt this time, it's completely normal."

At the beginning of summer, when they almost got to New Jersey, Ike and Kyle starting to scream that their ears start to hurt painfully for them and attracted unwanted attention towards them which embarrassed Gerald and Shelia.

"Ok dad" cried Kyle and Ike

They got in their seats with Kyle pull out his IPod listening to his favorite rapper Eminem, Ike is playing Pokémon, and Gerald and Shelia were sleeping hoping that Kyle and Ike won't scream at the end of the flight.

**[Stan's Backyard, 12:15 p.m.]**

After all the guest arrived; Stan and Kenny were outside talking to Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, Butters Stotch, and unfortunately Eric Cartman.

"I wonder when Kyle is coming back, I haven't seen him since he left for Jersey" said Stan

"Fuck Kyle, I hope that Jew rat died from a plane crash" replied Cartman before everyone but Stan and Kenny give a 'what the fuck' look.

"Dude, why the fuck are you so obsessed of Kyle dying?" asked Clyde

"Because apparently Kyle went to his house and destroy everything his room after Ike got out of the hospital and Cartman is all pissed off" Stan replied for Cartman

"Yeah Clyde, but if that Jew ever dare come close to me or my house, I'll beat that motherfucking Jew up! Cartman said harshly annoying Stan and Kenny.

"Dude, seriously? Wendy beat you up after you make fun of her presentation, so how the fuck can you beat up Kyle?!" Kenny said giving Cartman an annoyed look

"What you mean, I been working out while the Jew was at Jersey!" Cartman said angrily

"Yeah more like a fatass workout, you starting to look like the male version of Ms. Choksondik!" said Craig causing the group to erupt in laughter but pissed Cartman off

"HEY! I told all of you before that I'm not fat, I'm just festively plump" Cartman said angrily which caused the group to laugh even harder

"You do realized that you just call yourself fat right?" asked Stan

Cartman looks confused "What do you mean?"

"Festively plump means obese you dumb fat fuck" Stan said with a smirk

"Fuck you! Butters, how come you back me up no more?!"Cartman asked angrily and looked annoyed

"Oh, gee whiz Cartman, I can't be involved in any conflict or my parents will ground me and give me a big old spanking" said Butters

"Goddamit, you guys suck, screw you guys, I'm going inside" Cartman storming off

"What the fuck is his problem?" asked Token

"What do you mean?" asked Stan

"He's been obsessed of beating up Kyle nowadays; I mean he was even obsessed with Kyle way before he beat Ike up" replied Token

"He's been obsessed with Kyle since we brought Ike back from Canada during Christmas" Kenny said

"Oh Jesus! Cartman is going to beat Kyle up during the party" Tweek panicked

"Relax Tweek, I think it's the other way around, I mean, my ex-girlfriend beat him up 2 years ago and it took like 2 minutes during recess" Stan said with a smirk

"Oh OK, I mean the party is for Kyle and his family and it will suck if Kyle get beat up during the party" Tweek said calmily

The boys nodded in agreement and Wendy went up to the group of boys and asked "Stan, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, we could talk in my room" Stan said escorting Wendy to his room

**[Stan's Room, 12:30]**

"So what's on your mind?" asked Stan

"Stan, I want us to be back together, I know I been a bitch to you during 4th grade and I was wondering if you could forgive me" Wendy said hoping that Stan will forgive her

"Of course I forgive you, I know I wasn't the great boyfriend to you but I swear that I will be better this time" Stan said with a smile

"Sure, you will" Wendy giggled

"Anything else on your mind" asked Stan

"It's about Bebe" Wendy said.

"What about her?" Stan asked out of curiosity

"Remember I brought her to your tree house to play truth or dare with you and Kyle?" asked Wendy.

Stan is starting to think back the time when him and Kyle were building a tree house so that he could kiss Wendy before his step-dad ruined the moment. He remembered that Wendy dared Kyle to kiss Bebe which results Kyle to run out of the tree house shocked and terrified.

"OH MY GOD! Bebe is planning to kiss Kyle during the party?!" Stan surprisingly asked. Wendy nodded her head and said "That's not all she's planning to do"

"What else is she planning? I mean Bebe kissing Kyle is worse enough, the last time she kissed him, Kyle ran out of my tree house terrified and shocked. said Stan

"She's planning to confessed her love to Kyle in front of everyone while we give our gift to Kyle" said Wendy

"Oh, that's not so bad I mean, it's so obvious that the parents knew that Bebe liked Kyle but how is she going to confess her feelings to Kyle?" asked Stan

"She wrote a love letter and she's going to read to him" Wendy said with worry

"You know what her letter say?" asked Stan

"No, but hopefully she didn't make it awkward like last one when Mr. Garrison made you have to read it in front of the class" said Wendy

'Oh shit, now I'm beginning to worry about Bebe reading a love letter to Kyle, I don't even know if Kyle likes Bebe but we'll find out soon enough' thought Stan. "Uhhh, you want to go back outside, I want to keep our relationship a secret" said Stan

"Sure" Wendy said as they walked out of Stan's room

**[Stan's Backyard, 12:38]**

Stan walked outside and saw Kenny talking to Bebe and Lola and Bebe is eying him suspiciously

"What were you and Wendy talking about?" Bebe asked out of curiosity

"We were just talking about how we feel about Kyle coming back" said Stan

"Uh huh and did she say anything else?" Bebe asked suspiciously

"No, just talking about how happy I was that Kyle is coming back" said Stan

"Ok, but can I ask you a question?" asked Bebe

"Sure, what's your question?" Stan asked hoping it's not about him and Wendy

"Do you know if Kyle have any girlfriends while he's at Jersey?" Bebe asked hoping that the answer is no

"I have no idea, I know he had one before but they broke up because of his family's wealth, I think you should ask him yourself" replied Stan

'Ok, not the answer I'm looking for but I'll deal with it' thought Bebe.

"Ok, is he a virgin?" asked Bebe

"Jesus, Bebe! I seriously don't know, you got to ask him yourself" exclaimed Stan

Bebe was silent and ran inside. Stan pretend to look confused and asked "What's with her? Why did she keep asking me these question about Kyle?"

"If we tell you, you can't tell anyone else" said Kenny

"About Bebe being in love with Kyle, yeah I know about it" Stan said with a smirk

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone" said Lola

Minutes passes by and everyone are getting the food and presents ready

**[Stan's House, 12:56]**

After they got ready they heard a doorbell knowing that the Broflovski were at the door

"Quick! Everyone hide in the living room. I'm going to open the door for them" Randy hissed at everyone

As everyone are in the living room hiding, Randy opened the door and greeted the Broflovski family

"Damn Gerald, have you and your sons been working out?" And who's this fine lady you brought with you?" Randy asked surprisingly and curiosity

"Yes Randy, we've been working out and the woman I've brought is my wife" said Gerald with an annoyed look

"You're remarried? That's awesome man, is Shelia alright with it?" Randy asked out of confusion

"Randy, of course I'm alright with it, I mean who weren't marry this fine man?" Shelia said surprising Randy

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Randy

"Well, don't just stand there, are you going to invite us in?" Gerald give Randy an annoying look

"Oh yeah, come on in, follow me to the living room" said Randy

As they move to the living room, everyone but Cartman jumped out of their hiding spot and shouted "WELCOME BACK!"


	5. Chapter 4 : Truth or Dare

**Chapter 4: Truth or Dare**

**[Stan's Living room, 1:00 pm]**

As everyone greeted the Broflovski's, Kenny and Stan walked up to Kyle to start a conversation with him

"Hey Kyle, you ready for football preseason coming up?" asked Stan

"Yeah man, I can't wait, what position you guys going for?" asked Kyle

"Kyle you know as well as I do that I'm playing quarterback and Kenny is going for wide receiver and safety, the question is, what position are you going for? You look like you been hitting the gym" said Stan

"I'm going for tightend and linebacker" Kyle said with a smile. Token, Craig, Clyde, Tweek, and Butters went up to them and join the conversation

"Damn Kyle, how much have you been lifting?" Token asked out of curiosity

"Pretty much the whole summer" said Kyle

"You did anything else at Jersey?" Butters asked out of curiosity

"I do a lot of surfing at the beach, mixed martial arts with Ike and my dad, go to parties with my dad, and just get ready for school and sports" said Kyle

"Oh Jesus! Are you going to beat Cartman up? He's been talking a lot of shit about you" said Tweek

"What! What did that fat fuck fuck said this time?" Kyle asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"He said something about you dying in a plane crash and he's going to beat you up when you get here" Craig replied for Tweek

Cartman popped out of his hiding spot and walked up to the group and said "Hey Guys! How you guys doing? HEY Kyle, fist bump?" There's hint of fear in his voice

"No I'm not giving you a fucking fist bump, you were talking so much shit about me dying in a plane crash and beat me up during the party!" Kyle said harshly

"Fuck you Kyle, and screw you guys, I'm going outside" said Cartman before he went outside

"Dude, are you going to fight him?" asked Clyde

Kyle was thinking for a moment if beating up Cartman will end the feud between those two

"I don't know, if I beat him up right now, he'll probably going to hate me more" said Kyle

Minutes passed by and the boys are still talking until Bebe went up to Kyle

"Hey Kyle" Bebe said with the puppy eyes

"Hey, what's up?" asked Kyle

Bebe starting to smile and whispered in Kyle's ear "Oh nothing, I was thinking if you and I could talk privately right now, I have something to talk to you about"

Kyle is confused and shrugged "Sure, but it depends what you want to talk about" Kyle whispered back

Bebe looked at Stan and the boys with a serious look "Do you mind if I borrow Kyle for a sec?" asked Bebe

"Sure, borrow him as long as you want" Stan said with a smirk on his face and looked at Kyle who giving Stan a confusing look

"Alright see you guys later. Where you want to talk?" asked Kyle

"Stan's room will be good, also I have a game for two people and you're playing with me" said Bebe giving Kyle a smile when they entered Stan's room

'I don't like the sound of that, if it is truth or dare, I might as well just keep saying truth every time' thought Kyle. "You want to play the game first or talk?" asked Kyle

Bebe smile widely and said "Let's play truth or dare, I haven't play that game since you ditch the tree house"

'Shit I knew it, I wonder what she's up to' "Ummm, ok who goes first" asked Kyle

"I go first. Kyle truth or dare?" – Bebe

"Truth" – Kyle

"I heard that you have a girlfriend but broke up with her a week later, did you had other ones?" – Bebe with a hope of a no

"Nah, I only had one but broke up because she was after my family's wealth" – Kyle

"Truth or Dare" – Kyle

"Truth" – Bebe

"Why were you so happy that I was back?" – Kyle

"I was happy because South Park is not the same without you" – Bebe

'What she means that it's not the same without me? She barely even hangs out with me' thought Kyle

"My turn! Kyle, truth or dare" – Bebe

"Truth" – Kyle

"Are you a virgin" – Bebe

'Ok this is getting really awkward, why is she even asking me these types of questions?' thought Kyle

"Seriously Bebe?" – Kyle

"Just answer the question, I'll give you two truths if you answer this question" – Bebe

"Yes, do you still have a crush on me since 3rd grade?" – Kyle

"Yes I still do" – Bebe blushed

"Why did you have an obsession with me?" – Kyle

"I don't know, I guess it's because every time we see a problem you always find a logical solution, you're always so determined to be the best in the class, you always stood out from the crowd even though you were listed one of the popular boys in our grade, and but what attracts me the most was your humble yet arrogant attitude. Can I ask you a question?" – Bebe

"Shoot" – Kyle

"Can I kiss you" – Bebe hoping that Kyle will yes

"No" – Kyle said with a smile

Bebe's eyes widened and her eyes begin to tear up and scowled "YOU JERK! Why NOT!? I just confessed my feelings for you and tha.." Kyle cut her off by placing his lips on hers

Bebe was shocked but gives in to the kiss, she didn't expect Kyle; the boy who rejects her since 3rd grade, the boy who she fell in love with, the boy who she confessed her love to, giving her a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for a minute until Bebe pulled back to catch her breath and asked "Why?"

Kyle took a deep breath and said "I love you, I might not have realized it when we were in the tree house but we were too young to understand and you seemed to be forward back then and it kind of creeps me out. I realized that we don't have a lot of stuff in common but I just feel so attracted to you and you always appear on my mind while I was at Jersey"

"Oh Kyle, you have no idea how long I waited to hear these words out of your mouth. I love you too. You have no idea how heartbroken I was when I never get a chance to walk up to you and tell you how I feel before you left for Jersey. I was so scared that you won't love me back because I feel that you barely notice me every time I see you in the halls" said Bebe

"Well, are you still scared?" Kyle asked with a smile

Bebe shook her head and said "Not anymore, I was going to cry when you said no after I ask if I could kiss you"

"Well, I was thinking about it" Kyle said and started to laugh

"You're a jerk" Bebe giggled playfully punching him

Kyle laugh started to tone down and pull Bebe in for another kiss which lasted for 25 second because Stan walked in the room

"DUDE!" Stan exclaimed

"Stan, it's not what you think" Kyle said as he pulled away from the kiss

"Whatever, people are waiting for you in the living room, it's time for your family to open your presents" said Stan


	6. Chapter 5 : Love Confession

**Chapter 5: Love Confession**

**[Stan's Living Room, 1:32 p.m]**

Stan, Kyle, and Bebe went down to the living and see that everyone were waiting for Kyle

"Hurry up Kyle! Mommy, Daddy, and I just finished opening our presents"

"Ok Ok Geez" Kyle exclaimed as Ike is waiting impatiently

Kyle opened both Kenny's and Stan's gift for him and see that they got him new Hyperdunks and a Carmelo Anthony jersey. Kyle was happy, he always wanted Anthony's jersey but his parents won't buy it for him.

"Wow, thanks guys, never thought that you guys would buy the jersey and the shoes for me, you guys are the best" said Kyle

"No problem, what are friends for" said Stan. Kyle went to look at Clyde's present and see a basketball with Allen Iverson's signature and a picture of him, Stan, Clyde, Token, Craig, Kenny, and the basketball team group together holding a 1st place trophy nationals and Kyle with the MVP award; at the back of the picture say's 'We win as a team, lose as a team, we live as a team'.

"Thanks Clyde" said Kyle

"No problem bro" Clyde replied.

After he open all the boys present which Craig give him a new Terrance and Phillip video game, Token give him a football signed by John Elway that his father got before Token was born and a picture of the football team winning the close game in nationals holding the trophy up in the air which Stan made MVP of the game and on the back says 'We're a family and nothing could separate us', Butters give him baseball bat made of maple wood, Tweek got him a piece of wood saying 'True friendships do not die nor will they be separated', and Cartman unfortunately give Kyle a boxing punch toy hit his face but the result was Kyle got up and punch Cartman in the gut making Cartman drop to the ground; he went to open Bebe's present and see that she give him a surfboard with the top saying 'I Love You'. Kyle blushed as everyone shouted "AWWW".

Bebe went up and said "I also wrote a poem for you Kyle, mind if I read it". Kyle blushed and said "Go ahead".

The love poem was read:

I don't think you will

ever fully understand

how you've touched my life

and made me who I am.

I don't think you could ever know

just how truly special you are

that even on the darkest nights

you are my brightest star.

I don't think you will ever fully comprehend

how you've made my dreams come true

or how you've opened my heart

to love and the wonders it can do.

You've allowed me to experience

something very hard to find

unconditional love that exists

in my body, soul, and mind.

I don't think you could ever feel

all the love I have to give

and I'm sure you'll never realize

you've been my will to live.

You are an amazing person

and without you I don't know where I'd be.

Having you in my life

completes and fulfills every part of me.

Bebe finished reading and waiting for Kyle's response of what he thinks of her poem. "That was beautiful, but I got a poem I want to share with you" Kyle said with embarrassment and took a deep breath thinking 'Well, there's no point of hiding it anymore, I mean Stan caught me making out with Bebe in his room'

Kyle's poem read:

It is said there are Angels

In Heaven above

And they shine with the light

Of an inner love

Of these things

I had not a clue

But that was

Before I found you

For in you I've found

A love that is so right

It shines all around

With the brightest of light

It comes from somewhere

So deep within

That it has no beginning

And knows no end

Your love is a light

That brightens each day

Of all of the people

You see on your way

Where ever you go

Or whatever you do

All see the love

That you have inside you

That God sent you here

To a place where you'd be

Sharing such love

With someone like me

Is proof for me

That angels exist

And are filled with a love

That no man could resist

I thank God each day

For finding the time

For looking down on me

And making you mine

So yes there are Angels

In heaven above

I know because God

Sent me one to love

Bebe's eyes begin tear up, she went up to Kyle and give him a tight hug but she doesn't realized that Kyle still have presents to open

"Bebe, I still have some presents to open". Bebe let go and said "Sorry Kyle, it's just the poem was so beautiful and I haven't feel so loved". Bebe's parents are at the corner watching their daughter letting Kyle go and Bebe's dad whispered "I haven't seen Bebe this happy before, have you?" Bebe's mother was thinking the same thing and whispered "No, but that Kyle boy seems to make her happy, I went in to her room and read her diary which is mostly about 'why she loves Kyle'".

Kyle finished open all of his presents. Wendy give him 'Harry Potter: The Deadly Hollows' book, Red give him Eminem's Curtain Call album, Nicole give him a picture of them on a date at the Denver Nuggets vs LA Clippers game.

"Alright, now that Kyle opened his presents, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" shouted Randy as he start chugging a can of beer

Every parents cheered in agreement and start grabbing can of beers and start putting on "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" by Kanye West and before the music was played, Randy cranked the volume all the way up and the whole neighborhood looked out the window trying to shout out to him to turn it down but Randy just ignore them and shrugs.

Stan went up to Kyle and asked "Want to catch some footballs?" Kyle responded by nodding his head

As they reach to the back door, Bebe cling onto Kyle's arms

"Kyle, can we talk?" asked Bebe.

'What does she want to talk about? Did I do something wrong' thought Kyle and said "Can this wait? I'm going to catch some passes from Stan for a bit. You can watch if you want" offered Kyle

Bebe nodded her head and said "OK"

Stan was looking right at Bebe as she was staring directly at Kyle and smirked

"Hey Kyle, why don't you take off your hat and jacket, it's kinda hot outside don't you think?" Stan said with a smirk on his face

Kyle was caught by surprised and said "I guess but why the hat?". Stan whisper "A person behind you is checking you out"

Kyle looked back and begin to blush when he see Bebe giving him a perverted smile

'I'm surprised that the way Bebe smile hasn't changed. She give me that smile since the day Wendy try to hook us up, it creeped me out but I believe I'm getting use to it' thought Kyle giving a loving smile

Kyle removed his hat and jacket and ask Bebe to hold them, showing off his athletic muscular arms and his new haircut for Bebe to marvel

**10 minutes later of catching passes**

"Wow Kyle, I guess you and Kenny might be my favorite receivers but mostly you, you're incredible! With you on the team, we might go undefeated this upcoming school year!" exclaimed Stan

Kyle nodded his head in agreement and said "Hell Yeah, but wait until we get to high school". Kyle start walking toward Bebe grabbing his jacket and hat and asked "What you want to talk about?"

Bebe didn't respond but grabbed his hand and dragged him to Stan room while Stan stood there thinking 'She is really attached to him, first they maked out in my room and now she's dragging him somewhere private? Wow, that's going to be one hell of a relationship'

**[Stan's Room, 2:15 p.m]**

When Bebe led Kyle to Stan's room, she smiled at him and asked "Kyle, have you ever think of me while you were in Jersey?"

"To be honest, I have but not as much I think of Stan and Kenny" said Kyle

Bebe looks interested and asked "What have you think about?"

"How Stan, Kenny, and I could maintain our friendship while I'm in Jersey, how will we get ready for school, and how we get ready for football" said Kyle forgotting to mention about Bebe

Bebe pouted and asked "What about me? Have you think of me at all?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! I was thinking of how to get your attention when I come back so I thought of a poem in my head and start to memorizing it every single day until it gets stuck in my head. I was still thinking about you while I was dating Brooke who is now my ex" said Kyle

"AW, that's sweet" Bebe said with a blush then give Kyle a peck on a cheek

"So, are we together?" Kyle ask with confusion

"Of course unless you don't want to be my boyfriend" Bebe said with the puppy eyes

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend unless you don't want to be my girlfriend" said Kyle

Bebe give Kyle a smile and said "Let's go downstairs, I think Stan is thinking we're making out in his room again" Kyle blushed

**[Stan's Living room, 2:45 p.m]**

Stan, Kenny, Lola were in the middle of the living room talking while the parents are getting drunk

"So, what you think Kyle and Bebe doing in your room?" asked Kenny

"Probably making out in my room" said Stan

"I'm so happy for Bebe, she always complaining about Kyle not talking to her during every school year" Lola butt in

"Well, now she's dating him, do you think she will ever shut up about what her boyfriend do unlike the time she went out with Clyde during 4th grade?" Kenny asked

Lola giggled and said "Better than hearing her complaining, I mean she never stop until she gets what she want and obviously her only desire is Kyle"

Stan who is listening to the conversation spotted Kyle and Bebe walking toward them and say "Hey guys, how was the talk?"

"It was good, we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend" Kyle said with embarrassment

"So, that means we could plan a double date! Right Bebe?" Lola asked

Bebe blushed and said "Sure"

Stan who feels left out of the conversation grabbed Kenny and Kyle outside and looked at the girls and ask "Mind if I borrow your boys for a bit?"

Lola doesn't seemed to mind and nodded her head but Bebe is different and said with a serious look "15 minutes" 'How dare he? Doesn't he know that the reason I cling onto Kyle's arm before Kyle was going to catch some footballs? The reason is because this was the first day Kyle and I started to become boyfriend and girlfriend and this was the first time we started talking'

Stan was shocked of her response 'Damn, she is serious. Now I know what Lola meant about what she wants. That bitch is so attached to him. It's like she won't keep her eyes off him' "Come on Bebe, I just need to talk to him, just come and get him after you're done with your conversation" Stan said

Bebe looked at Stan like she was going to slap him but Kyle stepped in sand said "Stan, I think it's better to do what she says, I mean, I could hang out with you tomorrow, during church, and not to mention football season. I kinda want to spend my time with Bebe alone today" 'Why would the hell Stan talk back to my girl? Doesn't he know the reason why Bebe say 15 minutes? It's because she's trying to get to know me' thought Kyle. Bebe looked at Kyle and blow him a kiss

Stan looked at his best friend and his girlfriend with a surprising look and give in "Fine, I give him back when 15 minutes is up"

**[Stan's Backyard, 3:12 p.m]**

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are now outside and Stan look at Kyle and said "Dude, why didn't you back me up while your girlfriend is giving me a death stare?"

Kyle was surprise of his tone and calmly said "Dude, I just want to spend time with her today, the reason she says 15 minutes is because we never spend that much time together and the time during the tree house doesn't count because I ran out after that kiss"

Stan calmed down and said "Sorry dude, it's just every time I'm in an argument with someone, either you or Kenny were there to back me up"

Kenny jumped in and said "You know that girls complicates things Stan, remember that time when Wendy drag you away from us and we try to pull you back in but you told us that you want to spend time with her?"

Stan looked down and said "Yeah, but yo, we need to make plans of what we doing before preseason"

**15 minutes later and Stan just realized that it's time give Kyle back to Bebe**

Stan looked at his watch and said "Holy Shit, Kyle I think it's time for you to go back to Bebe before she kills me"

Kyle smiled and left to go find Bebe

**[Stan's Living room, 3:27 p.m]**

Kyle starts walking about looking for Bebe until someone behind him grabbed his ass. Kyle turned around and saw Bebe smiling at him and try to say something but Bebe silent him by kissing him aggressively.

After 45 seconds, Kyle pulled from the kiss and start laughing "Moving pretty fast aren't we?"

Bebe blushed and giggled; "What can I say? I can't stop thinking about you. I just miss your hot sweet ass!" said Bebe

Kyle smiled "You naughty girl, we just became boyfriend and girlfriend for like 1 1/2 hours and all you could think of is my ass!"

"I'm not just thinking of your ass; I was thinking of beating up Stan if he didn't let you go after 15 minutes" Bebe said flirtatiously

Kyle's face came closer to Bebe and whisper "How about we ditch the party and get to know each other at Starks Pond?"

Bebe give Kyle a look of concern and said "I don't know Kyle, what would mom do if you ditch the party just to get to know your girlfriend?"

"I don't think parents will know, everyone of them are drunk as shit so I don't think my mom will do anything, both of my parents actually suggest me to read the poem to you in front of everyone" said Kyle giving Bebe a big wide smile

Bebe smiled back and said "Well, maybe we could we could go to Starks Pond but on one condition!

'Wonder what it is' "I'm listening" said Kyle

"You have to promise that I'll be the only girl who will be able to touch your ass" Bebe said seriously

Kyle laughed and said "Of course I promise, you're my girlfriend and there's no way I'm going to allow another girl to touch me. Are you worried that there's another girl I like? If there is one then I would never be your boyfriend"

Bebe smiled grabbed Kyle's hand and whisper "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go". Kyle lead Bebe out of the party and start walking to Starks Pond

**Meanwhile at Stan's backyard**

"AWHH, ISN'T HE CUTE?!" the girls shouted while grabbing Ike like he was in kindergarten again.

"Will you girls stop treating me like I'm still in kindergarten?!" Ike shouted at them

"But we can't, you just too cute!" shouted Red

Ike is trying to go back inside but he was squeezed by the girls

"Seriously, can you girls let go!? I'm need to go to the bathroom!" Ike shouted impatiently

"Well, maybe we could escort you to the bathroom" said Nicole

Ike's eyes widened and said "Come on, seriously? you girls are acting like my mom!"

"We're only kidding Ike. Geez, you have a short temper like your brother" Wendy giggled

Ike just ignored Wendy and ran inside

**Stan and Kenny**

"Dude, where did Kyle and Bebe go?" asked Kenny

"I don't know, want to check my room? They might be there" Stan replied and Kenny nodded his head

When they looked in Stan's room, neither Kyle or Bebe were there. "That's strange, where could they have gone?" asked Stan

"No clue, want to ask people to play some football?" asked Kenny

"Sure, Let's GO!" Stan shouted in Kenny's ear

Stan and Kenny Went outside and play football

**[Starks Pond, 7:45 p.m]**

Kyle and Bebe were sitting next to each other peacefully and Bebe put her head on Kyle's broad shoulder while Kyle had his arm around her

"This is probably the best date I ever went on, better than when Clyde took me here which ended a disaster" Bebe said with excitement

"What happen during that date?" Kyle asked

"We were having a great time here until Clyde say that we can't be together. He find out the reason I'm dating him is so that I get free shoes and the store lost half of it's profit. He said that he likes someone else and we started to argue. I try to win him back but he just doesn't want to do anything with me anymore, he was mad after he found out why I'm dating him and then he walked away" Bebe replied in a sad tone

"So, the reason you dated Clyde is so that you get free shoes?!" Kyle asked seriously

Bebe could see Kyle is looking serious right now and said "Yes, but I was just a spoil little girl, it's just I like nothing else but shoes back then. Are you mad at me?"

"Are you dating me because I'm rich and you think I will buy anything you want?!" Kyle asked furiously

"NO! Kyle, I told you why I love you. I swear to God that I'm not dating you because you're rich; I'm dating you because you were a challenge, you were different from other boys, you sometimes want to stand away from the crowd but you are listed as one of the popular boys in the school, you always rejected me every time I try to ask you out and that breaks my heart, and you always haunt me in my dream which turn into nightmares everyday while you're in Jersey! Do you know what it's like having nightmares of a person who you love always rejects you until that person love you back?!" Bebe replied while wrapping her arms around Kyle crying

Kyle could see Bebe crying on his chest and stroke her cheek. "It's ok, I'm not mad, I'm just don't want to repeat the same mistake I did when I started dating Brooke and you're wrong about me not knowing what it's like having nightmares of a person not loving you" Kyle said calmly

Bebe begin to dry her tear and took a deep breath and asked "Kyle, is it me that you been nightmares about?"

"Yes, every time I go to sleep, I think of you. Every dream turns into a nightmare and you were in my dreams and you always say you will never love me. I still sleep through these nightmares and every morning I get up and I look myself in the mirror seeing nothing but a sad and concern boy who want to feel loved by a girl he likes. I was planning to ask you out on a date during the end of the school year but something tragic happened" Kyle replied and his face turn from calm to a sad look

"What? Why didn't you just ask me out? What is this tragic accident!?" Bebe asked furiously. She was not mad at him, she was mad at the fact there was a reason why he never ask her out that day

"Cartman dragged Ike from school and Ike was shown up being beat up in front of my house. Ike was sent to the hospital after the incident and I rushed out of school to see my little brother in the hospital. I sit there hoping my brother to wake up soon and I made a promise to him that once I find out who put him in this condition, I will make that person's life into a living nightmare. A week passed and Ike woke up and told me what happen. I got so angry when I found out that Cartman was responsible for putting Ike in a critical condition and I ran into Cartman's room and destroy everything in his room." Kyle replied

Bebe calmed down and went in and press her lips on Kyle and said "You want to go back? It's kinda late for us to be alone"

Kyle looked at his phone and it say's 7:55. "Yeah, I think people are going to be worry about us been gone"

**[Stan's backyard, 8:15 p.m]**

Stan and the boys just finished with their football game and still no Kyle in sight

"Damn, where the hell is that fucking Jew? I bet he's scared that I would lay him out right now!" said Cartman with a cocky attitude

Stan is starting to have a problem with Cartman's bitchy and harsh comments about Kyle and said "He went somewhere with Bebe. By the way, you should seriously stop when you fucking know that he could have beat you up in front of everyone and make you his bitch!"

"Wait, Bebe as in that whore who dated Clyde so that she could get free shoes?! HAHAHAHA that's funny! A Jew and a Whore! A PERFECT COUPLE!" Cartman just laughing at his own joke

"At least Kyle has a girlfriend unlike your fat ass who always sits on the couch eating cheesy poofs!" Kenny butted in

"HEY! I told you that I'M NOT FAT! AND KYLE'S GIRLFRIEND IS A WHORE, YOU CAN EVEN ASK CLYDE! Right Clyde?" Cartman asked

"Dude, I couldn't care less and she almost got my dad's store to bankruptcy and if she is dating Kyle then I wish him best of luck that she won't be dating him for his family's wealth" Clyde replied calmly

"Well, is she or is she NOT!?" Cartman demand for an answer

"I say I couldn't care less for what she is a whore or not. Kyle is dating her so how about you ask him so fuck off!" Clyde replied with an annoyed look

"Alright, FUCK you guys! I'm going back inside!" Cartman yelled

Stan went up to Clyde and ask him calmly "Hey, I know you don't really care but I'm kinda concerned for Kyle so is Bebe a whore?"

"I said she is because she took a lot of shoes but I think you should ask Kyle about that" Clyde replied knowing Stan is kinda worry about Kyle and he got to admit that he is worry about Kyle as well

"So, what now?" asked Craig

"Dude, I kinda want to go back home, I'm kinda tired" Token said while Clyde, Butters, Tweek, and Craig nodded their heads in agreement

"I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend until either her or I leave" said Kenny as he walked off

"Well, I guess I'm by myself" Stan said

Stan sat on his porch until Wendy came to confront him

"So, Kyle and Bebe still not back?" Wendy asked

"No and I'm kinda worry about Kyle's relationship" Stan said with concern

"Is it because of what happen between her and Clyde before Clyde broke up with her?" Wendy asked

Stan raised his eyebrows and asked "How did you know?"

"What else? Every boy in our grade don't want to date Bebe anymore due to she almost cause Clyde's father's shoe store to bankruptcy" Wendy replied

Stan stay silent and Wendy decide to break it by pressing her lips on his and said "Don't worry, I don't think Bebe will break Kyle's heart. I don't think she's dating him for his money"

"I hope you're right because I don't want to see my friend to regret it" Stan said

Wendy smiled and decide to tease him "You really care for Kyle don't you?

"Of course, he's like a brother to me. He never leave my side when it comes to any conflict towards me just like Kenny until Bebe came between us and she was so controlling when it's about Kyle and it's like she never leave her eyes off him" said Stan

"Aww Stan, that's cute but the reason was because Kyle was a challenge for her to deal with. He rejected her during 4th and 5th grade and it breaks her heart over and over again. She doesn't know Kyle like you do, that reminds me of you and I when we started dating when I jumped in between you and your group of friends and I bet your friends feel the same way before" Wendy say confronting him

Stan realized that she was right and was about to say something until something interrupted their moment. They both look and it was Kyle and Bebe walking back holding each other's hands

Wendy smiled and said "You two are so cute together" Kyle blushed and Bebe giggled

"So, how was your date bro? Where did you guys go?" Stan asked

"The date was great and we went to Stark's Pond. What did you do while we were gone?" Kyle asked

"Play football and hearing Cartman's fat ass mouth" Stan said with an annoyed tone

"What did he say this time?" Kyle asked curiously and annoyed

"Nothing but saying that you were a pussy to stand up to him and he kinda insulted you and Bebe being together" Stan said calmly

Bebe couldn't believe what she was hearing and she was going to say something but Kyle butt in instead "WHAT! Where is that FATASS!" Kyle demanded

**SMACK**

"What on earth just happened?" Stan asked and walked in the house with Kyle, Wendy, and Bebe behind him

"HOLY SHIT!" Kyle exclaimed as he saw Cartman laying unconsciously on the ground and Ike looked like he was going to kill Cartman

"Dude, did your little just beat Cartman the fuck up?" Stan asked

"I believe so, Ike look like he was going to rip Cartman's arms apart" Kyle replied

"Dude, remind me not to mess with Ike" Stan said with fear

"You have nothing to worry about, I guess Cartman try to grab him and sent him to the hospital again" Kyle replied

"Well, it's nice to see that you're back Kyle but I'm out" Wendy said. Kyle nodded his head

"Well, my parents just text me that they're home and they told me to make sure to be back safely so Kyle, do you mind if you could walk me to my house?" Bebe asked with the puppy eyes

Kyle look at Stan nodded his head signalling Kyle to walk her

"Sure, I'll love to escort you back" Kyle said politely resulting Bebe to giggle

"See ya tomorrow Stan!" Kyle shouted

"See ya" Stan shouted back and made way to his room after he realize that Kenny left and he told the Broflovski's that Kyle is walking Bebe home.

Stan lay on his bed and fell asleep

**Meanwhile with Bebe and Kyle**

"So, Kyle what is friendship with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman like?" Bebe asked out of curiosity

"Stan and Kenny are like brothers to me and we always look out for each other. Cartman on the other hand is not a friend of mine anymore; he always makes racial jokes, rip me off of being a Jew and Jersey, and bow he threaten my little brother." Kyle said

"Well, sounds like someone is being protective of three people, have any room for one more?" Bebe teased and giggled

Kyle blushed and just kissed Bebe passionately and asked "Does that answer your question?" Bebe nodded

"Kyle, what you do if Cartman insulted us again? I was going to slap him but you butted in" Bebe said

"I was going to fuck him up for insulting you" Kyle said

"You know, I could handle it myself. I'm not a helpless girl you know?" Bebe giggled

"Well of course I know, but I'm not going to let anyone insult you like that. I care for you Bebe and I will never do anything or let anything to hurt you" said Kyle

"Prove it" Bebe teased

"Ok" Kyle said and lean in and kiss Bebe aggressively giving Bebe what she wants

Bebe kissed him back placing her hand on his ass and try to strip him starting on his pants but Kyle stopped her and Bebe pouted

"Bebe, we're too young and we're not ready for this" Kyle try to reason with her

"I understand, I just can't help it, I just want to be your first and I want you to be my first. I just ..." Kyle interrupted her with kiss and said "Bebe I promise you that you will be my first and I will keep my promise if you could stay faithful in our relationship"

"I promise, my parents told me that it's dishonest to cheat on a relationship and I'm glad I have the perfect boy with me" Bebe said with confidence

"What do you mean perfect?" Kyle asked

"The girls from our grade voted you, Stan, and Kenny as the three hottest boys in our grade. Kenny was at the top then Stan and finally you. Lola took Kenny, Wendy wants Stan, and I defiantly want you ever since before that tree house was built at Stan's backyard. When we play Truth or Dare, I thought you would look at me like I was your girlfriend but I was wrong, you look like you don't have a clue whats going on but now you decide that you want to be with me for the rest of our lives. That was the best thing ever happen to me, I never feel so much love from a boy that continuously rejected me before today nor win a heart of any boy before. Clyde had no idea about the relationship either until I told him how to be a boyfriend but he was always so clueless of what to do until a break up." Bebe replied

"So, what if I tell you that you are a controlling girlfriend who tells my friends to leave me with you for a whole day?" Kyle asked with a smile

Bebe frowned at Kyle "Are you breaking up with me?"

Kyle was caught off guard and said "No. No. I'm not. I was about to say was you being controlling attracts me. You always so determine to make thing right in our relationship and you never keep your eyes off me and making sure I'm not cheating on you. I will make sure that everywhere I go, you could come and I won't care what my friends say unless it's just a boy matter"

Bebe smile at his response and said "Well, at least someone needs to make sure you won't cheat on me or else I might have to cut your dick off"

Kyle laughed and got to Bebe's house. "Well, it's good to see you. Got anything to say before you back in?" Kyle asked

Bebe just jumped at Kyle and kissed him passionately and whisper "Good night my prince charming"

"Night my sweet Juliet" Kyle said resulting Bebe blushed bright red like a tomato and giggled

What they didn't notice was Bebe's parents looked out the window watching the two of them since they got to her house. "How cute, I guess Bebe got her wish." Mrs Stevens exclaimed. "Yes, she did and I'm definitely going to keep an eye on that Kyle boy next time Bebe is with him" Mr. Stevens said with a normal tone. "Honey, I don't think you will need to worry about that. Kyle is a good boy, you knew his father when you two were young and I believe Kyle always follow his father's examples" Mrs. Stevens reason with her husband. "You're right, I could trust Kyle. He seems to be a good boy, strong, smart, and good spirit."


End file.
